One's Illness Can't Always Be Cured
by crownclown25
Summary: A girl named Niwa has been very I'll even as a child...according to the doctor. Is she really an exorcist ? (My first fanfiction!) I don't one I only own the OC I might add a paring in for the fun of it. Rated T for some cursing.
1. Chapter 1

"Korea?" Allen question.  
"That's right." Komui replied." We suspect some kind of innocence in this area due to the large amount of akuma in this area and some rumors"  
"Rumors?"  
"Yes. For awhile now, the towns folk have been claiming that there is a cursed child living among them and causing strange weather. We really don't know that much about this case but the best we can do is use the information we have and go."  
"Roger that".  
"Che" Kanda snarled. "What a waste of time. Just get those useless finders to do the information gathering"  
"That's not nice Yuu-chan!" Lavi said with enthusiasm." Didn't Komui say that there were a lot of akuma in that area? It wouldn't be safe for normal humans to go out there!"  
"Calling me by my first name is the equivalent of having a death wish,BakaUsagi."  
"But Yuu-chan!...wait... Don't draw Muge-GAHHHHH!"  
Kanda began to chase Lavi around Komui's office. Just another typical day at the Black order.  
Allen face palmed his forehead. 'Do I really need to put up with these bakas for another mission?' He thought.  
"Well anyway get going." Komui ordered  
"Yes sir!" Allen replied. "But first I'm going to fill my stomach up with food!"

well? This is my first fanfiction so please don't hurt me(hides under the table) I don't own anything. I'm also typing this on a mobile device so if there are any mistakes then sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in Korea...

Niwa's POV:

"Just one more shot,and your done with blood testing for the day" Dr Che-U said  
As I laid on my back, sharp needles pierced through the scars that I had ever since I was a child. Then I felt them go to my arm one by one. These scars were aways very sensitive.  
"Alright you're done" -U said as he started packing up his medical kit.  
"Thank you" I said as I started putting on my black top and scarf.  
"How much will it cost this time?"  
"Just bring me 3 bottles of booze next time just as always" He replied.

I started putting on my black pants ,red jacket, and my mask, and heading out the door.  
He is so nice to me,he could almost be my father. Then bad memories came back of 2 two bodies covered in blood on the floor with a strange creature next to them, staring me dead in the eye. No! I can't think of that now! I can't be weak! I started running through the town to get to my job. My black silky hair started bouncing as I ran. The last thing that needs to happen is to be late to work. As a underground messenger, legal or not, I need to know who I'm dealing with. If not then blood will start to spill.

As I walked down a path of secret stairs to the base spiders and cobwebs were scattered though out the hallway. Disgusting. What a filthy mess as aways. I open up the door two muscular men stood before me. One man was pale withe and wore a leather coat with multiple pockets. The other guy was wearing no shirt with chain on his pants. I started putting on my poker face. Business is starting.

"Yo kid" The man said with the leather pockets.  
"Ehh?" I responded.  
"Deliver this letter to a man across town." He gave me a large brown envelope with unknown papers in it."Got it? I give you 214,966 Won ( 200$) for doing this shit"  
I nodded my head then ran out the door for the job. I always need the money so I take any delivery someone requests. But as I was running, I smelled the aroma of unsalted pork roasting along a grill from the Korean BBQ restaurant across the street. My stomach started grumbling. It wouldn't hurt to get a snack! I dashed across the street and started ordering a full corse meal. A snack huh?

Then something strange caught my eye. The booth behind me were three people wearing black and red uniforms. One of them was a girl wearing one single black pony tail down to his back,carrying a sword. Is she even a girl? She was completely flat chested but some girls are just unlucky in that case. Yea I'm pretty sure she a girl. Another one of then had reddish hair held up with a bandana, with an eyepatch on the left side of his face. And the third one had white short hair with a strange scar on his face.


End file.
